Amityville England
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: Harry's childhood wasn't as innocent as anyone thought, when his real best friend moves back door...Supernatural Horror Humor, who woulda thunk it. discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The real Harry

IID: laughs evilly. "Time to test out my evil idea."

Her muses: already running away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter that's jk rowlings, or Amityville that's Eminem.

Basic plot: Harry's murderous and insane neighbor moves back next door.

Pairings: RL/SB, SS/OC, HP/GW.

Warnings: VERY dark harry, slight mary sue, a death goddess, Dumbles, ron, and Hermione bashing.

* * *

Harry stared out the window of Remus's car. Dumbledore sighed as the boy didn't react to anything at all. "We're here. Seems like someone is moving in next door." Remus announced quietly, and they all got out of the car. Harry started to trudge up to the Durselys house, but was stopped by a loud high pitched squeal.

"Why if it isn't old harricles harrbear Harry potterhead!" Came a loud hyper sarcastic happy voice, and Harry did something that alarmed both him and Remus. He grinned. Not a normal grin, or a sane one. This grin was full blown I'm-a-crazy-person grin. They looked over to the next house, to see a girl with cobalt blue hair and serene white eyes hurtling toward Harry. Harry's form suddenly shifted, to reveal a Harry with lightening yellow eyes. He ran towards the girl and they met in mid air, screaming nonsense. "I have no idea what is going on." Remus muttered, and Dumbledore quite agreed.

"OMG Mira when the hell did you move back?" Harry finally gasped, grinning that still and probably patented I'm-a-crazy-persontm grin. "Just a few hours ago, damn Har you look like a shiite mormon!" The girl Mira replied, laughing before turning serious. not the black one "He's dead Mira." Harry whispered, and Mira's eyes blazed. "Not for long if I have anything to say about it!" She snarled, and Harry stared at her. "Aren't there rules against that kinda thing?" He said slowly, his eyebrows prepared to disappeared into his hair. Mira just waved her hand dismissively. "Pshaw, I don't give a fuck." She dismissed, and Harry sweat-dropped.

"Uh, Harry…Who's your friend?" I heard the brown haired man asked, and Harry jumped, as if he forgot they were there. "Remus, Professor Dumbledore, this is my best friend in the whole world, Mira Sparrow." He introduced, and I did a count olaf pose, only to have Harry hit me upside the head. "Not coo brotha not coo!" I yelled in a gangsta voice, we both laughed. I suddenly grinned, and chirped, "Amityville, I think you're friends need to go there." Harry grinned too, and our grins turned into dark grins. "_Mira and Harry:(kill kill kill)  
Dahh-dum, dahh-dum.. dum  
Dahh-dum, dahh-dum, duh-da-da-da-da  
(kill kill kill)  
Dahh-dum, dahh-dum.. dum  
Dahh-dum, dahh-dum, dumm..  
(kill kill kill)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only  
_Mira_:I get lifted and spin til I'm half-twisted  
Feet planted and stand with a grin full of chapped lipstick (SMACK)  
Pen full of ink, think sinful and rap sick shit  
Shrink pencil me in for my last visit  
Drink gin til my chin's full of splashed whiskers (whoosh)  
Hash whiskey and ash til I slap bitches (smack)  
Ask Bizzy, he's been here the past six years  
Mash with me you'll get in imagine this  
- Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only_

_Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only_

Harry_:I fucked my cousin in his asshole, slit my mother's throat  
(AHHHHHHHH!) Guess who Slim Shady just signed to Interscope?  
My little sister's birthday, she'll remember me  
For a gift I had ten of my boys take her virginity  
(Mmm mm mmm!) And bitches know me as a horny ass freak  
Their mother wasn't raped, I ate her pussy while she was 'sleep  
Pissy-drunk, throwin up in the urinal (YOU FUCKIN HOMO!)  
That's what I said at my dad's funeral  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only_

_Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only  
_Mira and Harry_:That's why the city is filled with a bunch of fuckin idiots still (still)  
That's why the first motherfucker poppin some shit he gets killed (killed)  
That's why we don't call it Detroit, we call it Amityville ('Ville)  
You can get capped after just havin a cavity filled (filled)  
Ahahahaha, that's why we're crowned the murder capital still (still)  
This ain't Detroit, this is motherfuckin Hamburger Hill! (Hill!)  
We don't do drivebys, we park in front of houses and shoot  
and when the police come we fuckin shoot it out with them too!  
That's the mentality here (here) that's the reality here (here)  
Did I just hear somebody say they wanna challenge me here? (huh?)  
While I'm holdin a pistol with this many calibres here? (here?)  
Got some registration and just made this shit valid this year? (year?)  
Cause once i snap i cant be held accountable for my actions  
and that's when accidents happen,  
when a thousand bullets come at your house  
and collapse the foundation around and they found you  
and your family in it (AHHHHH!)  
GOT DAMNIT HE MEANT IT WHEN HE TELLS YOU  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only_

_Mentally illll from Amityvilllle (ILLLL)  
Accidentally killll your family stillll  
Thinkin he won't? God-damnit he willll (HE'SSSS)  
Mentally illll from Amityvilllle  
(HE'SSSS) - on repeats only  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum, tahh-dum.. ta-dah-da  
Dum…." _I laughed at the horrified expressions on Dumbles and Remus's faces. "That's the mentality here, ain't it Harry?" I growled, and he nodded, we both were looking very really dark and murderous. "Not all is well in surrey dumblykins, though we prefer to call it, HELL." I laughed, and everything went black for the two adults.

* * *

Who is this dark girl? Why does she seem evil? What's going to Happen to Dumbledore and Lupin? Find out next time, on Amityville England. 


	2. Chapter 2:Back from the Dead

IID: is staring. "Whoa."

Muses: busy puking from disgust.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter, that belongs to jk rowling, and I don't own Animal that I have become, that's three days grace's.

* * *

I awoke to find myself in a dark, red cell. "Albus?" I called out, and I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again. "Moony?" The figure came into view. "Sirius!" I cried, jumping up and clutching the bars. "Moony what'd you do to get here?" Sirius asked concern in every part of his voice. "I don't know! Harry was just talking to his friend, and they sang some horrid song, and they said something about Amityville, and next thing I know I'm here!" I yelled hysterically, clutching at my hair. "Calm down Moony love, it was probably a mistake! I'll talk to Harry and Lucifer!" He soothed, and I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears. "I-I-thought you were dead Siri…god I missed you so much!" I whispered, and Sirius smiled sadly, and gave me a small chaste kiss though the bars. "Hold on love, soon you'll be out." He whispered, before walking away.

"Moony wake up!" I heard someone yell, and I awoke with a start. "Padfoot?" I mumbled, and he pulled me to my feet. I was finally awake when we reached a throne room, in the back round there were screams. The girl that had been talking to harry was on a throne, and Harry was sitting by her feet. "Remus!" Harry cried, noticing me and rushing towards me. "I'm sorry Mira had to put you in a cell, but it was for precautions." He apologized, and I waved it off, staring at the girl. "Miss Sparrow is it?" I asked, walking up to her throne. She nodded, staring stonily at me.

"Where are we?" I demanded, and she smirked. "Welcome Remus Lupin, to Amityville Hell. I am the leader here." She introduced in a drawling voice. Suddenly, the door behind us opened, and a horrid looking…_thing_ came in. It looked like it was once human, but its skin was all torn off, leaving its body functions open to the naked eye. Its eyes were hanging by the threads, and its jaw was disconnected grotesquely. I flinched, when it came near me. "Lady Mira, we've capture some more Death Eaters. The nuctars and Faregs have tortured them well into insanity. Some are dead and being made in Grawrs." It snarled crazily, and I stared. Mira nodded, and the thing left.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" I whispered, disgusted. "That Grawr was once a person called Reed Danders. He killed many people, and was sent here. Amityville hell is where murderers, rapists, and other monsters come when they die. I make them different, and use them against evil." Mira explained, giving me a pitying look. "That's horrible.." I gasped, staring at her in shock. "Hey dude, I don't make the rules." She shrugged, and I seethed, "That doesn't explain why Harry's here." Mira sent Harry a smile, and he came forward. "Mira is helping us in the war. She doesn't actually live here, she lives somewhere quite nice. She brought Sirius back to life. She's helped us Remus, and she's not mean at all." Harry explained, and I sighed, frustrated.

"_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)  
I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this animal  
(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)…."_ I heard in the background, as I finally realized the complicity of our situation. "We're in big shit." I stated, and the others nodded, grinning.

* * *

What will they do now? Is Moony in trouble? Where is Dumbledore? Find out next time on Amityville England. 


	3. Chapter 3:Bye bye Bella!

Disclaimer: I don't own Brother, that's Dark New Days, I don't own Harry Potter, that's JKrowling.

* * *

Mira's Pov.

* * *

I sighed, looking out at my empire. Several people were being tortured beneath me, and I frankly didn't care. I'd been thinking about Hogwarts lately. Harry said he was going to finally dump those two annoying Gryffindors that he knew. One of my more favorite Reavers came up to my throne, grinning with malice. "We have captured Bellatrix Lestrange your majesty." IT hissed, some sort of slime dripping from its mouth. "Thank you Bob please bring her to me." I said absently, turning to face him. He nodded, and barked a command out the doorway.

To my delight, Bellatrix was thrown in, and landed at my feet. "So you're the one who sent my third in command through the Veil." I stated, sitting down on my throne of skeletons. Bellatrix stared up at me in fear, her mouth hanging open. I sighed, and gestured to Bob. "Yes your majesty?" He snarl-barked and I smirked. "Lord Voldemort wishes for you to join him!" Bellatrix blurted out, and I whipped to face her. She paled, for the expression on my face was murderous. "That piece of human scum is not worthy to lick the blood from underneath my feet!" I roared, noticing Bob back away, all my minions knew not to piss me off. Bellatrix sneered, "The Dark Lord will conquer all of wizard kind! Then he'll be able to defeat you, you pathetic little girl!"

Bob groaned, "Oh, you totally should not have done that. Oh, I'm so outta here while I still can be!" And with that, Bob fled from my wrath. I smiled calmly, and stood up. Taking slow steps, I walked over to where Bellatrix lay on the ground. Leaning down, I made sure my face was inches from hers. "You have crossed the line. Before, I was going to kill you. Now, what I'll do will be much worse." And with that being said, my hand shot out and went through her forehead.

* * *

Remus's Pov.

* * *

I shivered as I heard a scream of pure agony coming from the throne room. "Who's in there?" I asked Harry, who smirked. "Bellatrix." Suddenly, a deformed looking creature ran over, looking quite panicked. "What is it Bob?" Harry asked, a look of worry coming over his face. "Mira's wicked pissed off. Bellatrix called her a pathetic little girl." Harry and the creature Bob both winced. Suddenly, a small creature came out of the throne room.

It looked like a chibi version of Bellatrix, but its skin was gone, its eyes were gone, and it was wearing a dress. The dress was spattered with blood and the creature held a teddy bear with no head. "Two by two, one by one, we're gonna have some fun. Shout in your bed, scream in your head, before you know it you'll be dead..." The creature sang in a cute voice, its black hair curling around its ankles. Bob and Harry stared. "Holy shit, Mira turned Bellatrix into an Angikea." Harry whispered, as the small creature twirled by us. "What's an Angikea?" I asked, confused. "A child of eternal torment. Only the evilest of evils can be made into them. They basically are the best evil hunters you can get, causing nightmares that kill and songs that poison." Bob said solemnly, staring as the Angikea disappeared around the corner. "_Once upon a time I knew everything  
When I stop to think back on everything  
It all runs away like a memory  
Once there was a picture of a happy place  
But I always keep thinking  
What a great place to leave  
I'd trade it all  
To have you all here with me  
Father when you coming back?  
Mother leave the light on again.  
Sister with someone somewhere somewhere  
Brother Brother Brother  
Trailer park heaven was a dream to me  
Cause we had it figured out  
Simple and not jaded  
There was a promise of a brighter day  
But soon it would all fade out  
Father when you coming back?  
Mother leave the light on again.  
Sister with someone somewhere somewhere  
Brother Brother Brother  
When it's something we love that keeps us away,  
Well it costs even more and its so much to pay.  
Father when you coming back?  
Mother leave the light on again.  
Sister with someone somewhere somewhere  
Brother Brother Brother.." _I let out a breath, shocked that Mira could sing such a song. Said girl came around the corner, dressed all in black. "Come on, we've got to get our supplies for Diagon alley." She ordered, and I sputtered, "But it's only been a day here!" She smirked, "A few months go by when your down here for every day Mr.Moon-pie!" She sing-songed, making me give her a look like O.o? "What are you on?" I asked her exasperatedly. She gave me a look, "The souls of the evil, duh, all the cool kids are doing it …" She told me, and I face-palmed.

_

* * *

Still,Where is Dumbledore? Is Mira really on drugs? Find out next time on Amityville England._


End file.
